Confess, Mr Malfoy
by aplacefarawayfromhere
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in Azkaban, and he has a secret. Hermione Granger is his lawyer, and she believes he's innocent. This is a series of official Ministry papers and personal letters documenting their correspondence. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling has invented.

……………………………………………………………**.**

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a one-shot with my favorite ship. I wrote this to try to take a break from my other story, A Field of Flowers. I hope you like it!

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell #: 493

Malfoy,

My office wishes for me to inform you that I, Hermione Jean Granger, will be your representative in the upcoming trials. Please prepare a full confession for the visitation date of August 15.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

You will not represent me in the upcoming trials. I'm putting in my request for a new lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell#: 493

Malfoy,

My Office has denied your request. Please have a full confession ready by the visitation date mentioned in the previous notice.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

As my lawyer, you should know that I have nothing to confess.

Malfoy

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell#: 493

Malfoy,

As your lawyer, you should know that I plan to represent you fully and fairly in the upcoming trials. Everything you know should be confessed so that I can lower the severity of your sentence.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

The fact that I am incarcerated does not mean that I have lost all my wits. I have nothing to confess. I know you want to destroy me. I'm putting in another request for a new lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

To: Ministry of Magic, Office of Justice, Mr. Shacklebolt

I believe that my lawyer, Hermione Jean Granger, is still unsuitable. She will not be unbiased before and during the trial. I request a better lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

Kingsley,

He won't let me represent him. And you know, despite my dislike for him, I don't want to infringe on my duties to the rule of law. However, if he wants a new lawyer, than let him have one.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

You're too kind for your own good. I would assign him a new one, except that you're the only I trust to be unbiased in his case. I know there's something he's keeping from us. It's a secret that he hasn't told a soul. You're the only one who can make him confess.

Kingsley

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell #: 493

Malfoy,

You should know that I submitted a request as well. Both of us were denied. It'll be easier for you if you would just cooperate. Have a confession ready by the visitation date.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

As my lawyer, it would benefit you to listen. I have nothing to confess. _Nothing_. The only information you need is the information you already know.

Malfoy

* * *

Harry,

Malfoy won't confess. Kingsley said that Malfoy is keeping something from everyone, and I can tell it's important. Can you help me?

Sincerely,  
Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Yes, I remember finding out that Malfoy knew a valuable piece of information. I honestly don't know if I can help you. I can try asking around in the Auror Office. I'll contact you as soon as I find something.

Sincerely,  
Harry

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell#: 493

Malfoy,

My Office and I know that you're keeping something from us. I need your confession by my visitation date.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

Your assumptions are not supported by any evidence, are they? That would make them false.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

The fact that you're asking if we found any evidence suggests that you aren't confessing something.

Granger

* * *

Granger,

No official ministry seal? And whether I confess or not won't change anything.

Malfoy

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell#: 493

Malfoy,

Your confession could change everything. Not only could it save you, it could save others as well.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

How on earth can my confession change anything? You only want to destroy me.

Malfoy

* * *

To: Draco Malfoy  
Azkaban Cell#: 493

Malfoy,

Because I believe you're innocent. I believe that you didn't do most of the crimes people think you did, and I believe you convinced some of your friends to not commit crimes either.

Hermione Granger  
Ministry of Magic  
Office of Justice

* * *

Granger,

You don't know anything. I want a new lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Yes, there is no official ministry seal. And yes, I don't know anything. You need to tell me. Confess, so I can do my job.

Granger

* * *

Granger

I have nothing to confess. Be prepared for an unproductive August 15th.

Malfoy

* * *

Harry,

He didn't give me anything when I visited him. I can't get him to trust me enough to even tell me half of the truth. He's going to be doomed at trial unless I find a way to curse his confession out of him. I don't know what to do.

Sincerely,  
Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I'm still looking for a link to his confession. I can tell you that I do have a lead though. You're answer should be here shortly. And as for Malfoy himself…. You've been his arch nemesis for a good part of your life. You know his strengths and weaknesses. Use that knowledge.

Sincerely,  
Harry

* * *

Ferret,

I hope you know that the Ministry is aware that you are the sole wielder of valuable information. Do not attempt to lie to me again.

Confess.

Granger

* * *

Bucktooth,

As a Ministry Official, you should not insult your client. Just for that, I won't pay you. And don't call me the "sole wielder of valuable information." It's melodramatic, and it makes it sound as if I'm one of those mysterious quests you and Potter used to go on. And I won't confess.

Honest enough for you?

Malfoy

* * *

Ferret,

I am authorized to use any means necessary to get a confession out of you. That includes name-calling. And, for the record, _the Ministry_ pays me. You legally don't have a galleon to your name; therefore you can't pay me.

But, you _could _if you would just confess.

Granger

* * *

Bushy-Haired Troll,

And you think calling me a ferret would work? You will never know my secrets. And who uses a semi-colon in an informal letter?

Plus, for the record, I don't give a damn about my bank account.

Malfoy

* * *

Ferret,

I see you've lost your wits in prison. Bushy-haired troll? _Really_? Also, I am not afraid to use intellectual punctuation markings in everyday life.

And you need to tell me your secrets. I want to help you.

And since when do you not "give a damn" about your bank account?

Granger

* * *

Granger,

And you think ferret is a better insult? Smartest Witch of the Age my arse.

And I'll humor you, Granger. Why do you – my arch nemesis, one of the people I hate the most in the world – want to help me? Charity? Or revenge perhaps?

And you tend to not give a damn about money when you're in prison. Just saying.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

No, but it happens to be the insult that works with you.

As for my reasons for helping you, I thought I made it clear. I believe you are innocent. I intend to use my lawyer capabilities in order to get you the full restoration of your life. It is not charity, nor revenge. Despite my earlier reservations about the Department of Justice, I work for it because I want to use the law for good. And you, Malfoy, no matter how much you deny it, did something good.

Stop being difficult,  
Granger

* * *

Granger,

What do you mean the insult that works for me? If you're trying to insult me by explaining why you insult me, do be more clear about it.

What makes you think I'm so innocent? I was a high-ranking Death Eater. I wanted to kill people like you. I hated everything you are. I did nothing, in my service to the Dark Lord, that resembled "good."

And I think you're delusional about your role in the Department of Justice. That department is run by money, public opinion, and greed. You're effort makes no difference.

I'm only communicating with you because you're my lawyer,  
Malfoy

* * *

Hermione,

After looking over the correspondences between you and Malfoy, I am of the opinion that you are starting to wear him down. Good work.

Kingsley

* * *

Hermione,

In response to your question, no, I don't think that you're being overly optimistic. There's a slight change in the way you two talk to each other. A positive one. Keep doing what you're doing.

And we're getting closer to the information you need.

Sincerely,  
Harry

* * *

Malfoy,

You were a high-ranking Death Eater, you wanted to kill people like me, and you hated everything that I am. All of those sentences are in the past tense. Why Malfoy?

And I am well aware of the deficiencies of my Department.

Thank you,  
Granger

* * *

Granger,

Because all of that is in the past. Unlike my father, Voldemort commanded me, but he was not my mind, my body, or my soul. I have always been loyal to me, and, contrary to popular belief, I have always had my own opinions. So, maybe you should stop thinking that I'm some sort of Pureblooded sheep.

Then, if you know you're not going to make a difference, then why do you work there?

Also, I'm sure you've noticed that you've thanked me. Don't ever do it again.

You're annoying,  
Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

I don't think you're a Pureblooded sheep. I think you're innocent. In fact, I've always thought you were capable of thinking for yourself. It's why I hated you so much; because you acted as if you didn't.

And I work there because it's my passion. I know I'm not changing the world, but I specialize in the wrongly accused. With every case that I win, I feel like I'm helping someone. Change doesn't have to be big, Malfoy. It just has to be good.

And fine, I won't.

Granger

* * *

Granger,

I just assumed that you hated me because of my good looks and my charming personality. Even if you're lying, it's nice to even think about the possibility that someone thought I had a brain.

And I'll stop looking for a new lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

We both know what I think about your good looks and your personality. And I'm glad that you've stopped looking for a new lawyer. The secretary that takes care of those requests was getting quite frazzled by the dozen or so strongly worded letters she received from you.

Plus, I'm coming to visit you next week. Be prepared.

Granger

* * *

Granger,

No, I don't know what you think of my good looks and personality.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

You owled me from Azkaban on special order to the Ministry just to ask me _that_? And I'm sure you know you're quite good-looking. Your personality needs some work though.

Granger

* * *

Granger,

When you see me tomorrow, I'll show you that my personality does _not_ need work.

Yours truly,  
Malfoy

* * *

Hermione,

Before you go visit Malfoy tomorrow, I finally got that information you wanted. It turns out that at the Battle of Hogwarts, Malfoy didn't fight because Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson helped our younger classmates – the ones that we couldn't find – from all of the houses escape through the Slytherin dungeons. That's why they didn't die. That's why they randomly appeared in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade.

And I know what you'll say to all of this. Yes, the ministry could have figured this out easily, but all of them, when questioned, said that they didn't know what happened to them. Everyone was obliterated except for one, and we found him recently. He won't tell us why he's in hiding, and we didn't get a warrant to use Legilimency. But, when he heard that Malfoy was on trial for war crimes, he confessed that Malfoy helped him and the other children.

Do with this what you will, Hermione. I know that you can prove his innocence.

Sincerely,  
Harry

* * *

Granger,

You weren't supposed to know about that. I want a new lawyer.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Why not? Why can't I know that you saved children's lives? What's so wrong with doing something good?

Granger

* * *

Granger,

Good isn't black and white.

Malfoy

* * *

Malfoy,

Sending dozens of requests a day to that poor secretary has got to stop. You should just accept the fact that you will _never_ be rid of me.

And I'm coming to visit again tomorrow. I have special permission to do so; and with that permission, I can stay as long as I want.

I'm not leaving until I get an explanation from you. Your trial is two months away and you _will_ be found innocent.

Sincerely,  
Granger

* * *

Kingsley,

He accidentally killed Fred. That's why he wouldn't confess. Fred tried to block him, and he knew that Dolohov was trailing right behind them. He couldn't stop and duel him. He couldn't convince him. So, he killed him.

I've enclosed the vile of his memory for additional proof.

Hermione

* * *

Harry,

I don't know what to do. He killed Fred, Harry. I'm so lost.

Sincerely,  
Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

After you told me that he killed Fred, I hated Malfoy.

But only for a second.

Before, when we were fighting the war and even now as an Auror, I do things, sometimes, that has me questioning whether I deserve to be called good. A lot of my decisions aren't black and white. They're usually about picking the lesser of two evils.

I think that's what Malfoy did, Hermione. As much as I hate the git, I truly believe that he is a good man. Find a way to save him. I know you can.

Sincerely,  
Harry

* * *

Malfoy,

I know it's been a month, but I've been searching day and night for ways to set you free. And, I think I've finally found it.

I'll be there tomorrow. I'll also visit you every week until your trial.

Granger

* * *

Hermione,

Thank you. So much.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

You're welcome. You're a good man.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I remember when you told me that you lost your favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History_, two visits ago. And I'm sure you also remember that, though I am stripped of my money, my previous lawyer was good enough to let me keep my manor.

You will find that an owl will come to wherever you are in about an hour with a document that gives you permission to go search the manor. The book is in the upstairs library.

Thank you again,  
Draco

* * *

Draco,

Now it's my turn to thank you. You've given me the best present I could ever ask for, Draco.

I will repay you soon with your freedom. But, right now, you'll just have to be content with the answer to a question that I refused to respond to last meeting. You know, the one that you were so persistant about?

No, Ron and I are no longer together. See you tomorrow!

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

I know you left really quickly after I kissed you. And I would tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not. I'm not sorry at all.

And, you can overanalyze and make all of the excuses you want as to why I kissed you. You can say that I'm lonely, that I haven't had human contact except for you, or that I'm trying to exact my revenge. I've known you for a good bit of your life, Hermione. I know that you'll do this.

Well, let me just inform you and your lunatic sensibilities that I kissed you because I wanted to. I kissed you because I need you. I kissed you because you care.

But I've put in more requests for a new lawyer. You left so quickly.

Draco

* * *

Draco,

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been overwhelmed lately. You'll only understand if I see you in person. I'll see you in two days.

Hermione

* * *

Hermione,

Dammit, you left again.

How _dare_ you? How dare you say something like that and then just leave? Without letting me say anything?

Well, time is running out for me, and even though we've discussed strategy, I could still be sentenced to death in two weeks; so I guess I'll just write it. I wanted to tell you in person, but you're new habit of leaving during emotionally charged moments has gotten to be a pain in the arse.

I love you, too. I love you, dammit.

I know this is unconventional, and I know you think you're crazy, but you're not. Nothing about us has been conventional, Hermione. Nothing about us is sane. We're not right together, you and I. We're not meant to be.

But, when has either of us resisted a challenge. Fate is probably the biggest foe we will ever face, so why not best it? Why can't we just love each other with everything we have, with whatever time we've got?

Yours,  
Draco

* * *

Draco,

I love you, too. I'm sorry for leaving again. It's just that everything is stacked against us. And, honestly, I didn't think you'd feel the same way. We've hated each other forever, ferret. Finding out that I didn't hate you anymore ruined my world.

In a good way of course. Didn't you always used to say that Malfoys always get what they want?

I'll see you tomorrow. We have last minute details to go over before your trial.

I love you,  
Hermione

* * *

Draco,

I know I'm not supposed to write you before the trial, but I needed to. We both know that the Department of Justice and Law Enforcement is just as corrupt as it was before the war, and we both know that you have a possibility of….of not being here anymore.

I just wanted to tell you that I don't regret falling in love with you. After my visit a couple days ago, I felt like you were being cautious with me emotionally. Just know that, even though I didn't mean for this to happen, I've never regretted it once it did. It's strange, how quickly we fell in love, and we didn't even go through the normal dating rituals.

But what we have is so much better. The last couple of visits, I told you things that I have never told a soul, and I learned things about you that I've never known before. Fate was wrong, Draco. You are truly my match.

I would continue to write you a whole entire essay about how much you've come to mean to me. But we both know that you'll tease me forever.

So, I guess this will have to suffice.

I love you, you stupid arrogant prat.

Yours forever,  
Hermione

* * *

My dearest Hermione,

I saw the tear stains on my letter. Don't cry for me, you big bushy-haired baby. Like you said, a Malfoy always gets what he (or she, for your damn feminine sensibilities) wants.

And I want you. Forever and always. I won't grace Hell with my presence just yet. I love you and your buckteeth too much to die.

Yours eternally,  
Draco

* * *

Case #83437438920

Draco Scorpius Malfoy, after being charged with multiple counts of murder, has been found innocent. The Weasleys have been given the personal right to demand of him any form of lawful compensation of his person or his property for the death of their son.

* * *

My dearest Hermione,

I'm sitting right next to you as you're snoring into my ear and drooling onto my shoulder on your too small couch in your dismal flat.

Will you marry me?

Your handsome, gorgeous, sexy, perfect, intelligent, brave, sexy, strong, superior, and did I mention sexy man,  
Draco

* * *

Draco,

Couldn't you have gotten up and looked for paper? When I introduced you to permanent marker, I told you that it shouldn't be used on furniture.

Your very irritated future wife,  
Hermione

* * *

Harry,

I know you're busy, now that you're a big bad Auror and all, but please find time in that busy, busy schedule of yours to RSVP for MY wedding.

Sincerely,  
Hermione

PS- From Draco: I personally don't want you to come, but she just happens to like you. RSVP Potface.

…………………………………………

A/N: Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
